At The Ball
by Jack-O-Lanterns Light The Sky
Summary: Hera and Zeus attend a Ball with other immortals, where Zeus asks Hera to marry him. This is my first fanfic, all reviews welcomed. :)


Hera didn't want to cause a scene. When Zeus asked her to dance she knew that he would win, and she would be forced to oblige him.

As Zeus walked into the ballroom and saw Hera, he knew he was trapped. He could not escape the want that plagued his body. He knew he had done outrageous things to her, and she was not one to lightly forgive and forget. He knew that she was a little ball of spitfire, readying him for a verbal scathing. He knew that her wit and attitude is what drew him, into the beauty that she was.

Hera never understood why Zeus liked her. Of all the other goddesses, nymphs and dryads, why her? Hera knew she was ravishingly stunning, she knew the way many upon the Pantheon felt about her looks. The fact that they thought that was the only thing that she consisted of was beyond her. She never understood, why many of the goddess spent the time they did, on their hair and face. Yes, Hera was indeed a curiously strange creature. One of immense beauty, and one many desired.

Zeus would never forget this moment. He wanted this woman. He desired her far more than he desired any other he had been with. He knew that she was going to be the reason for his downfall. Hera was going to be his wife that he knew also for a fact that she was going to be the mother of his children, even if it was the last thing he did.

"Hera."

Hera stiffened at the sound of his voice, before he had interrupted her conversation, she had been smiling and laughing, now she had a frown, that would turn into a scowl, for she had an aversion for him. She turned around and she felt her heart skip a beat, maybe she wasn't as immune as she thought she was to Zeus' looks after all, but still she wore that frown.

"Zeus."

"Care to dance?"

"I'm sorry my liege, but I must—"

Before Hera could finish her sentence, she felt and saw the eyes of every other goddess, nymph and titan upon her. Hera also felt when Selene elbowed her, and not so subtly whispered, "You should dance with him, everyone else is looking, plus he's cute."

Before Hera could respond, Zeus grabbed her arm and led her towards the dance floor. She felt that the entire Pantheon burning holes into the back of her skull.

As the music began, they waltzed to the music in synchronization. How she hated the fact that Zeus was such a skilled dancer. She even hated the fact that she could feel the warmth from his hand instantly warming her entire body.

Once the orchestra began so did his courting.

"Hera, you look lovely tonight. The moon hasn't seen anything as incandescent as your beauty."

"Please, my lord. There is no need for flattery. I will not be swayed into your clutches again like the other oh-so-willing goddesses and women alike. I advise you to keep your head out of your pants, because I will not comply because you are one of the many other pretty faces, amongst the many on Olympus."

Zeus could feel his blood boil with passion at her words, even if the words spoken were meant to be menacing and scornful. He knew she would always make him have this reaction, because she seemed to never want his presence near her. But knew that he could not live without her.

"Why my dear, such words spoken from one such as yourself makes one think that you were not raised a proper girl of society," Zeus said with a grin spreading across his face.

Hera turned to look at him as they came apart. He twirled her twice. He circled her wide and then drew her close. His dancing was impeccable, and Hera knew it. She was beyond livid, why in Chaos was he such a good dancer?

Hera looked up at him and felt her face burn. She knew he noticed that she was blushing, and he was the bloody cause of it.

How the hell was he suppose to keep his thoughts decent when she was blushing in such a fashion, in a fashion that he yearned to pull her aside rid her of her ball gown and sink deep into her, while he made love to her, until she was satisfied and had the same blush upon her cheeks.

Hera knew where his mind had gone, because of the far away look he had. She quickly disentangled herself from his grip; she was beyond caring what anyone else would think, of her.

Zeus realized that he had given himself away when she pulled away from him, and hurriedly disappeared from the crowded ballroom to somewhere else in the palace. He had just enough time to see her red hair disappear behind a marble pillar; he realized that she had fled from his side once again. Now it was definitely on! He quickly turned to find Hestia walking towards him; he would have walked away had Themis not been headed for him, sure she was great counsel, but when not wanted around could be a great pest.

"Zeus."

Zeus was quick to embrace Hestia, and lead her through the dance moves, that seemed they had engrained into their genetic code. Well, Poseidon, Hestia and himself anyways. Hades, Demeter and Hera seemed to be lacking thereof.

Hestia let him take the lead, yet she knew that what he needed was a hard push into the direction of what he wanted, and he clearly wanted Hera.

"You shouldn't look so desperate baby brother."

"What?" Zeus asked, looking down at his blond haired sister, with wisdom on her side.

"Oh, Zeus of all the things that you clearly are, stupid is not one of them. So again, I say, don't look desperate. I know what you want and I know how bad you want it, but the fact that you look desperate is something I thought I would never see." She said, as he twirled her, and her skirts billowed about her.

"Hestia, as you said, I am not up for these riddles, please be a dear and speak clearly."

"Wow, never thought I would see the day when the mighty God of the Universe would feel the need to beg."

"Hestia, I am not begging, I'm merely stating what is mine, should be possessed by me."

"Zeus, Hera is not yours. Make sure she does not hear you say such things, because she might get angry, you know she is not one to take nicely to being referred to as a possession." Hestia smirked at him as the song ended and people departed from the dance hall.

She walked away only to have Zeus intertwine their arms together, as he escorted her through the throng of immortal beings, leading her outside towards the well-lit garden.

"Hestia, what am I to do?"

Hestia looked over at him, and noticed that he looked different. As clichéd as it sounded, he looked like a man in love. Yes, he had been married before and had claimed to be in love, yet she had never seen him look the way he did. As if a part of him was missing, as if part of him wanted to be somewhere with the possible love of his life.

Hestia had only begun to hear rumors about her kind being able to find the one true love of their life amongst themselves. Yet, she had yet to find her true love, so it is understandable that she be skeptical.

"Zeus, you must do what you do best."

"What?"

"Zeus, you must move on."

"What? Have you gone mad? I cannot… will not move on. I need Hera. She is my sunshine, my air, my very being. Without her, I cannot live, Hestia. And you want me to just give her up? I will not, even if I have to spend the rest of my eternal life, trying to convince her to be with me, I will not give up on my sunshine."

He would never find someone like her; the very same thing had given him question whether he wanted a way out. The desire crackled and hissed like a fire that threatened to blaze out of control unless they fought to keep it contained. But did he want it contained? He was even less certain he wanted all that passion unleashed on another man. Another man? Is that how he now saw her potential suitors, after having her in his bed?

"I'm glad, you realize that. Now I will not stop you from gaining what it is that you want. Do not let anyone, and I mean any one stop or separate you from Hera."

"Thanks, Hestia," Zeus said, as he hugged his older sister, ever the sound voice of reason amongst his siblings.

Zeus walked back into the ballroom, to find that the group of immortal beings seemed to have scattered, yet the ballroom itself was as full as it had been at the beginning of the ball. He looked around for the only redhead amongst the immortals but didn't see Hera's firelocks anywhere in sight. He stepped out onto the veranda and looked towards the sky and as luck would have it, he could see onto a balcony; a balcony that held the very person he was looking for. Hera.

Hera stepped out of Hades earshot, yes she wouldn't lie that she loved her brother, but when he was lecturing her he got a bit bland. So what if she danced with Zeus? So what if she couldn't forget the way his lips felt when they were crushing hers in a kiss that seared her to her very soul? The way he moved when he danced? How he had held her after she had given him her virtue? Hera wished she wasn't plagued with memories of that night.

_Hera had walked in knowing that she was not going to emerge the same woman. But she didn't care, with Zeus she took a headlong dive and she didn't care if she drowned or not, all she cared about was the wonderful feeling she got when he smiled at her, when he held her hand, when he brushed his fingers along her cheekbone. She knew she was crazy for coming, but she had to know, had to know if what he said held truth, if once she became his, he would marry her. If he didn't she knew, she was a fool, but she didn't care. He was literally the sun in her world, he always shone, and she looked up to him. That could also be because he towered over her, and she had to look up to most of the immortals upon the Pantheon. But she liked believing that he truly cared for her, that when she walked in to the drawing room to find it abandoned minus one Lord of the Skies._

_Zeus looked up when the smell of honeysuckle and watermelon reached him, as he stood over the fireplace. He was indeed very lucky to have drawn out Hera. He knew tonight was the night she became his, the night that he tasted the forbidden fruit that was Hera._

_She stood in the foyer, not daring to step any further for fear that she might drown in the electric pull that seemed to tell her feet to move forward, to cross the threshold walk right up to him and kiss those sinful lips. How indeed did one stay virtuous around men with such sinful lips?_

_Zeus could see the fear in her eyes, and it unsettled him, he didn't want Hera to be scared of him, yet when he looked closer he could see the underlying passion and curiosity that he knew was drawing her in, as he watched in fascination as her curiosity won the debate she seemed to have with herself and she actually crossed the threshold._

_Hera knew this was a mistake, but it seemed she was metal and he the magnet that attracted her to him. She walked over to him and peered at him through her eyelashes and knew that she was lost._

_Zeus couldn't help himself, having her close and looking at him with those big emerald eyes, he just had to kiss her. He leaned down, just as she turned her head upwards, and their lips met, he felt the floor shake underneath him, and he wasn't sure if this was Poseidon's doing or not, but he wasn't going to lose Hera. He held on to her for dear life, and pulled her flush against him, and he deepened the kiss and registered that she had moaned her appreciation._

_Hera was glad that he pulled her against him, she still felt as if they were not close enough, she wanted to be one with this god, wanted to hold his heart in her hand as he unknowingly held hers._

_He squeezed her waist and hips, with excitement, because he couldn't believe that he was actually kissing Hera._

_Hera felt alive and beautiful and bold, because she pushed him against the stonewall of the fireplace, and ran her hands up and down his chest, loving the way that he trembled beneath her exploring fingers._

_Zeus picked her up bridal style and carried her towards a bedroom with a bed, if he was going to bed Hera; it was going to be atop a bed, ironic, that he would be bedding, this young vivacious girl atop a bed. He placed her in the center of the bed, and couldn't help but feel honorable and voiced the thought that was digging a hole in his chest, "Hera, are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_Yes. Zeus, I'm sure."_

_His smoky eyes simmered before he bent to kiss her again, "Okay."_

_He pushed her hair back, and made passionate love to her neck, moving down to her shoulders. His fingers drew circles over her skin, and dipped under the lace of her gown. _

_Her hands explored every muscle on his broad chest while he worked the fabric off her body. Once free, her breasts reached out for him to taste, to savor. And thankfully, he did just that._

_She was utterly explosive and passionate. Zeus felt like the luckiest man in the world. The small pink buds of her breasts hardened with the slight breath he blew on them. When he took one tip in his mouth, her moan set him trembling._

_He'd made love to many women, but had he actually trembled before? Shuddered during orgasm, yes… but small anticipatory tremors before he buried himself deep inside, no._

_This was his soul mate, and this was how making love was supposed to be. She felt it too, he could tell. Everywhere he touched, she responded. Every kiss was earth shattering. _

_He wanted to take her hard and fast, but there was no way he would rush this moment. A lifetime he waited for a lover such as her, and now she was here. His._

_Reaching for the layer of her dress, he slipped his fingers under the folds. Her hips moved, giving him room to remove the offending clothing. Lace panties, kept her most private parts hidden, but he could almost taste her desire, the pheromones filled the room, his and hers. Their scent together intoxicated him._

_She kicked free of her panties, and he made quick work of the rest of her gown. While he explored her stomach with his tongue, his hand followed the curve of her hip, which arched in offering to him. He let his hand linger on her thigh until she opened for him. A slight resistance came when he dipped his head lower._

_She eased back, Her eyes remained closed as he stroked his fingers over the thin material before removing it. No, there was nothing fake about this woman._

_His woman!_

_Her hands tried tugging him up and away from her, but he wouldn't have it. He needed to taste her. He kissed the inside of her thigh, the higher he moved the more she tugged him away. "Let me, Hera," he told her, coaxing her thighs apart._

_She stared at him, eyes wide with passion. "I've never, no one has ever..."_

_Smiling in surprise, he ogled at what he had every intention of having. "No one has done this to you before?"_

"_No, I have never…"_

_Zeus smiled in triumph, he knew about her being a virgin, but to know he would give her pleasure no one had given before gave making love to her a whole new light. Like a child staring at a massive birthday cake, Zeus could hardly wait to dig in._

_Without asking, he stroked up one side of her folds with one long lap of his tongue. She groaned. Her head fell back on the bed._

_He slid one finger into her moist heat. God, she was so ready, so hot. Zeus worried he would lose control. _

_Closer, he spread her open for his tongue to explore, to love. He found her sensitive nub and sucked it into his mouth. Her moan had him glancing up. Her arms stretched over her head, her hands held on to the post of the bed._

_He dug in again this time moving back and forth until he felt her body rising to meet him._

"_Oh, my…" he heard her cry. He stopped briefly to watch but her hands flew to his head guiding him back. "Don't stop, please, Zeus."_

_He gave in to her demands and continued the gentle pulls of her sex with his mouth until he felt her stiffen. Moving faster, he relished her release as if it was his own. Her cries came, not in hushed whispers but roars and groans. She shuddered all around him, giving him the gift of knowing he was the only one to have her in this way._

_Zeus' erection throbbed for release. He crawled up her body. Her smile gave him such pleasure._

"_I had no idea it would be so amazing."_

_Her hands reached for him, stroked his length outside his trousers._

"_You're ruining me for anyone else."_

"_That's the idea," he said before taking her lips to his. He helped her remove his pants. When she closed her hands around him, his moan rumbled deep within the back of his throat. "I can't hold back much longer," he groaned in her ear._

"_Then don't," she told him._

_Zeus moved to her side and nestled between her legs. Her hands guided him to her. "You're huge."_

"_The more to pleasure you with," he said with a smile._

_Keeping her eyes locked to his, he plunged into her with a moan. He met with resistance, and he waited for her body to adjust to his size. Her tight body molded to his, her muscles squeezed around him and her hips began to move. "Perfect. You are so perfect," he exclaimed._

_Their hearts beat in tandem, their breath merged. Like him, her body heated and rode higher and higher, fingers dug into his back, raking his skin. She was close again, so close to the edge he held back praying she would come quickly._

_He felt her body shudder; her legs circled his hips. He caught her cries with his mouth until his body shattered in a million pieces. He called out her name in his release._

Hera blinked, awakened by Hades calling her name.

"Hera? Did you hear me?"

"No, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"That you should talk to him."

"What for? So that every time I look at him, I realize that I love him even more than the first time I saw him? When he's with another, all I can feel is the pain in my chest from knowing that he chooses to be with another? Hades, I am foolishly in love with a man, whom could care less, and you want me to talk to him?"

"That is exactly what I am telling you to do. Talk to Zeus, if I were you, I wouldn't just assume things, maybe what he feels for you, is the real deal. You said it yourself, that he has already slept with you, what else would he want if not you?"

Hera turned to Hades, and leaned with her hands against the rail on the balcony, facing her brother she answered.

"Simple. He wants me as his mistress and as soon as he's done with me, I'll be another abandoned woman, and my heart will be in pieces. You know as well as I, that I prefer to be lonely and miserable than happy for a little while and when this spell of his is broken left to be a broken woman. Unless, you wish me to end up, like Callisto? Literally run out of his chambers, when he decided to end things? I have more pride than that. I would prefer he not know of my feelings. And I hold you solely responsible if he ever finds out. I will not speak to you again. I swear, Hades you are the only brother I hold dear to my heart for Poseidon is wishy-washy just like the seas at time, you are reliable and if my heart didn't already belong to Zeus, I would say that you would have captured it by now."

Zeus had heard enough; as soon as she said that she would be with Hades because of his supposed unrequited love he knew he had to tell her, that she was the one. The one that he loved more than anything upon this world, he looked at her and his whole world turned upside down. That she was the sunshine in his otherwise gloomy world.

"Hera."

Hera gasped, when she heard Zeus' voice. She turned and saw his handsome face, on the other side of the balcony. As if he were Romeo and she Juliet. What was he doing here? How long exactly had he been standing there?

He knew that if he didn't say something fast, she would flee and he would have lost her for good. "I have to tell you something."

"Zeus, h-how long have you been there?"

"Not long, but before you tell me to leave, listen to me."

"I'm not sure… Hades and I are talking, maybe a little later?"

"Oh, no. Hera. I'm actually leaving, I was trying to tell you that earlier, but you just kept on rambling I must get back. I'll talk to you later, sis."

"But-"

"No, buts. I'll talk to you at the house. Understood?"

"Yes, brother."

She watched as he walked out, and was reluctant to turn around and face Zeus

Zeus, walked into the room, seeing as Hera had a difficult time turning to face him.

"Hera, we need to talk."

"Yes, I know."

"Will you please look at me? I find it very rude, that you ignore me, even if we are having a conversation." He knew she would get irritated, and that she would glare at him, and he would finally get to look into those marvelous eyes, he loved so much.

"I do not care if it's rude, my _lord._ You invade my private quarters, and demand to speak to me, as if I am at your beck and call. I assure you, that I am not." She said, while glaring at him, from the other side of the room.

"Fine, but come, sit. As I have said, we must talk."

Hera walked over and sat on the couch, he was still standing, and when she sat, he sat next to her. Close enough to invade her personal space, should he lean over.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?"

He couldn't help himself; he leaned down and pressed a possessive kiss against her lips. "I was your first-"

_A heartfelt apology._

"-And I want to be the only man in your life."

_A heartfelt declaration._

"Will you do the honor of agreeing to be my wife?"  
_A proposal._

Hera, looked at him, astonished, but was unwilling to let this moment pass her by.

"I love you," she whispered. _Her acceptance._ And then she kissed him.


End file.
